Jadi ukeku ya?
by Park Nara Quinnevil
Summary: Kyuhyun Si evil magnae memporak-porandakan dapur. Wookie yang kesal, ingin memberi pelajaran pada Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan situasi. Wookie akan memaafkan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun mau memenuhi syarat darinya. Apakah Kyu akan menerima syarat dari Wookie?  ba


Tittle: Jadi uke-ku, ya?

KimKyu/ KyuWook/ RyeoHyun/ (RyeowookXKyuhyun)

Disclaimer: Semua makhluk hidup dari yang cakep sampe yang jel ek itu pasti milik Yang Kuasa. Dan mau bagus ato jelek fict ini tetap milik author. Jadi mohon dihargai dengan tidak membashing ato memflame fict saya. gomawo..^^

Satu lagi. Fict ini murni dari otak author jadi bukan hasil plagiat. And don't plagiat my fict ok!

Happy Reading^^

Present By Park Nara

Rated M

Genre: Yaoi, Humor, Family

Summary: Kyuhyun Si evil magnae memporak-porandakan dapur. Wookie yang kesal, ingin memberi pelajaran pada Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan situasi. Wookie akan memaafkan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun mau memenuhi syarat darinya. Apakah Kyu akan menerima syarat dari Wookie?

Bad Sumary

Warning: CRACK COUPLE, ALAY, YAOI, NC+17, ABAL, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD serta dapat menimbulkan mulas berlebihan, muntah-muntah gak ketulungan(?), serta kejang-kejang gaje. Dan untuk para anak-anak dibawah umur, saya gak akan cegah soalnya saya juga masih dibawah umur#plakplak :B

*DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!*

o0oo0ooo0oo0o

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." 

"minta maaflah magnae" perintah Chullie hyung.

"mianhae Wookie hyung, aku tak bermaksud menghancurkan dapurmu. Tapi aku sangat lapar jadi.." belum sempat aku meberi alasan dia sudah memotongnya.

"kalau lapar seharusnya bilang padaku. Pasti akanku buatkan, kenapa malah masak sendiri. Hiks.." aku hanya diam mendengar penuturannya.

Kupandangi hyungku satu persatu dengan tatapan –bagaimana ini hyung?- tapi mereka malah mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Ya! kami memang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm suju berusaha menenangkan Wookie hyung yang menangis karena ulahku. Ya, aku akui itu. tapi akukan hanya pinjam dapurnya sebentar aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan seberantakan itu? (readers bayangin aja sendiri sekacau apa dapur yang dimasuki orang yang miskin kemampuan masak. author males jelasinnya#plak)

"Hyung mianhae, aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku" aissh, aku benar-benar tak tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh orang super babo. "Ya! berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Yesung hyung!" seruku.

"Bertanggung jawablah, buat Wookie-Ku berhenti menangis."

"Hiks..ba..baiklah..aku..hiks..memaafkanmu.." senyum evilku langsung muncul mendengar jawaban itu, "ta..tapi..ada syaratnya.." lanjutnya masih terbata-bata karena menangis.

"apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kyu! jadilah ukeku."

JLEGER!

Apa uke, Ultimate Top Same sepertiku jadi uke? Arrgh..tidak mau.

"A..ani hyung, shireo!" tolakku. Kulihat ia siap meluncurkan air mata lagi.

"Hanya malam ini saja, ya?"

"Shireo!"

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau memaafkanmu,"

bagaimana ini, apa aku terima saja. Ani..Minnie Bunnyku nanti gimana dong kalau same tertampannya 'dimasuki' oleh 'Ultimate Top Uke' HUWAAA!

"Turuti sajalah Kyu," omo, kau kenapa Bunny sayang. Kau merelakan 'same tertampanmu' dimasuki orang lain?

"Mi..minie hyung."

"Tidak apa-apakan, lagi pula hanya semalam," ujarnya santai.

Hah mau bagaimana lagi, ukeku tercinta sudah mebuat keputusan. Mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya.

"Ba..baiklah, a..aku mau," putusku sembari merunduk.

Author pov

"Ba..baiklah, a..aku mau," Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya Yesung agak kurang setuju dengan persyaratan itu. Tapi apa daya, dia tak ingin mati mengenaskan dengn cara yang gak elit di tangan Teukkie hyung gara-gara menangisi anaknya. Lagi pula ia tak terlalu dirugikan, pasalnya bukan dia yang diminta jadi uke sekaligus Wookie-Nya tercinta juga tidak akan 'dimasuki' oleh magnae setan itu. Muahahah! Begitulah sekiranya pikiran pendek(?) Yesung.

-20.30 WKS-

"Kyu, ayo kita lakukan." Ujar Ryeowook semangat tapi malu-malu(?)

Kyuhyun yang sedang tanding PS dengan Eunhyuk hanya diam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata hyungnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyu, dia sudah menarik tangan kurus itu ke dalam kamar. Sementara para member lain minus Yesung dan Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil senyum-senyum gaje melihat kelakuan dua magnae mereka.

-Kamar YeWook-

BRUK!

Ryeowook membanting tubuh Kyuhyun ke kasur. Dengan semangat 45 dilumatnya bibir tebal nan kenyal milik Kyuhyun. Perlahan lumatan itu berubah semakin ganas dan penuh nafsu.

"Eeehhmmm" lenguh Kyu, karena kini lidah Wookie tengah melakukan tour di dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Hot kiss itu turun menuju leher jenjang Kyuhyun seductive.

"Akh" Kyuhyun mengerang sakit akibat Wookie yang menggigit kecil lehernya. "Errmmhh" desahnya lagi, saat Wookie sudah tak menggigit lehernya. Melainkan menghisap dan melumatnya keras di titik yang sama. menimbulkan tanda merah yang kentara di leher putih sang dongsaeng.

Seakan tak puas hanya dengan satu Kissmark. Wookie kembali menggigit, menghisap dan melumat titik-titik sensitive di leher sang dongsaeng. Kini kulit putih pucat Kyu sudah dipenuhi tanda-tanda kemerahan yang dibuat oleh Wookie.

Wookie kembali melumat bibir merah milik Kyu. Dijilatnya bibir bawah sang dongsaeng untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun yang menurutnya hangat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyu membuka sedikit belah bibirnya. Mempersilahkan sang hyung menjelajahi sekali lagi gua hangatnya.

Tak tinggal diam, tangan mungil Wookie kini mulai menyusup ke dalam piyama yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Ahh" erang Kyu saat Wookie berhasil menemukan titik tersensitive di dadanya yang sudah agak mengeras. Dielus pelan putting sang dongsaeng, lalu memilin-milinnya.

"Emmh..Woommhh..kie..hyu...mmmhh" ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat mebutuhkan oksigen saat ini. bagaimana tidak mereka sudah hampir 15 menit berciuman. Wookie yang mengerti gelagat Kyuhyun segera menyetop aksinya mengklaim bibir Kyuhyun, dan membiarkannya menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak untuk menyeimbangkan kembali paru-paru yang sempat kosong.

"Kyu, aku buka ya?" sekali lagi, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun Wookie telah melepas baju Kyu hanya dengan sekali tarik. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, tak menyangka hyung imutnya akan sekuat ini. 'Glek' susah payah ia menelan salivanya. Sadar bahwa mungkin malam ini akan berlangsung sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Wookie.

"Gwaenchana hyung," Wookie hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi respon Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencubit serta memilin putting Kyu yang sempat terhenti tadi. Sama seperti Wookie, Kyu juga melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda yaitu mendesah. Wookie yang mendengar desahan sexy dari mulut Kyuhyun semakin terbakar nafsu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalahnnya segera menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebisa mungkin ia harus menahan segala desahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dan hal itu tentu menuai protes dari sang hyung yang menyandang gelar Eternal magnae itu.

"Kenapa ditahan, permainan kita tidak akan asik kalau tak ada 'musik pengiringnya'," ujar Wookie.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut, dari pada menimbulkan masalah baru lebih baik menjadi magnae patuh dulu malam ini. ya! hanya malam ini. pikirnya.

Setelah keadaan kembali seperti semula, Wookie mulai menjilati sekitar dada Kyuhyun, lalu menghisap sesekali menggigit putting Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur, ia mencubiti dan memilin putting kiri kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Seakan ingin ikut andil, tangan kiri Wookie mengelus-elus perut datar tanpa abs milik Kyuhyun, perlahan tangannya turun menyusp ke dalam celana Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyu, hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Wookie menyeringai mendapati sesuatu telah menegang dan keras dalam genggamannya. Tanpa menghentikan aktivitas di bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun, perlahan ia menurunkan celana beserta underware Kyuhyun sampai sebatas paha, lalu mendorongnya dengan kaki kanan hingga terlepas sempurna. Wajah Kyuhyun merona merah, ia sangat malu. Karena pertahanan terakhirnya telah dilenyapkan dengan begitu mudah.

"Hyu..hyung, curang..ma..masa hanya aku yang seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun karena sekarang dia sudah naked sementara Wookie masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Wookie yang tidak babo seperti Yesung(?) langsung mengerti apa maksud perkataan magnaenya.

"hihihihi.." Wookie terkikik geli, melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang malu-malu. Kyu, yang merasa ditertawakan hanya cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu.

Wookie segera turun dari kasur dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, hingga mereka berdua kini sama-sama naked. Kyuhyun agak ngeri melihat junior Wookie yang lebih besar dari Sungmin. Benar-benar tak menyangka dirinya, bahwa hyung imut seperti ini memiliki junior yang tak bisa dibilang 'biasa'. setelah menaruh bajunya di tepi kasur ia kembali menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ia termasuk member yang rajin, cinta kebersihan dan kerapihan. Maka jangan heran jika dalam keadaan apapun ia akan tetap menyempatkan diri membuat sekitarnya enak dipandang nan nyaman.

Mungkin bagi Wookie jika sudah turun maka harus mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Jadi dengan lembut dikecupnya kening, kelopak mata, pipi, lalu bibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya juga ikut menari-nari diatas perut dan dada Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang nikmat merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Walaupun sudah sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyunlah yang memanjakan Sungmin bukan sebaliknya.

Sentuhan Wookie semakin turun. Ia mulai meraba pangkal paha milik dongsaeng terkecilnya. Lalu menggapai junior yang sudah tegak. Mengocoknya dengan gerakan seductive. Kyuhyun benar-benar dipermainkan saat ini. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan atas perlakuan Wookie terhadap tubuhnya.

"Ahh..ha..eemmhh.." desah Kyuhyun. Kini Wookie sudah tak lagi melumat bibirnya yang sudah bengkak. Ciumannya telah turun ke dada dan terus turun hingga ia menemukan 'lolipop' milik Kyuhyun. Tanpa canggung dimasukkannya 'lolipop' itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuai oleh perlakuan Wookie malah mendorong-dorong kepala Wookie agar lebih dalam memasukkan juniornya ke dalam rongga hangat nan basah milik hyungnya itu.

"Fa..fas..ahh..ter..emmh..hyung.." racau Kyuhyun. Wookie menurut, ia mempercepat gerakan kepalanya sembari sesekali menggigiti ujung junior Kyuhyun yang terasa kenyal.

Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang seakan ingin menjebol perutnya, pandangannya memutih, tubuhnya bergetar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun mencapai klimaks. Kyuhyun menumpahkan ciran putih kental itu di dalam mulut hyungnya yang dengan senang hati ditelan habis oleh Wookie.

"Kau, sensitive juga ya Kyu? hihihi.." Wookie tak menyangka dongsaeng yang tergolong pervert ini sangat mudah untuk digoda.

"Jangan menggodaku hyung!" wajah Kyuhyun kembali memanas dan ia sangat yakin kini wajahnya telah menampakkan semerah apa darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyu, kita langsung keintinya saja ya," ujar Wookie. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Percuma saja menolak, karena pasti hyungnya akan tetap melakukan 'itu' walaupun ia tidak setuju.

Wookie, meraih sesuatu dari laci meja di sebelah ranjangnya tanpa beranjak dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini, hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Ani, ini milik Yesung hyung," sahut Wookie sembari melumuri jari-jari beserta juniornya dengan lube tadi. Kyuhyun hanya diam, mempersiapkan diri. Ok! Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan lembut padamu," Wookie berusaha menenangkan magnaenya itu. sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dibukanya kaki Kyuhyun lebih lebar. Kini tampaklah lubang kenikmatan Kyuhyun yang berpredikat 'still virgin'. Wookie menelan ludah, lubang dihadapannya ini sangat menggoda.

"Jangan pandangi seperti itu hyung," celetuk Kyuhyun yang merasa risih lubangnya ditatap intens seperti itu.

"Ne..ne..mian, baiklah aku mulai,"

perlahan tapi pasti dilesakkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Lalu menggerakkan jarinya in-out dengan tempo sedang.

"Argghh..Sa-sakiit..hyung.." pekik Kyuhyun. Lubangnya terasa panas dan perih walaupun itu sudah dibantu dengan lube. Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk. Bulir air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Wookie yang merasa kasihan karena ia tahu pasti bagaimana sakitnya jika berada dalam posisi Kyuhyun mengelus-elus rambut dongsaengnnya yang maniak game itu lembut. 

Dirasa Kyuhyun sudah agak tenang, kembali dilesakkannya dua jari masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Kyuhyun. Dan tentu mebuat sang empunya lubang mengerang keras. kini sudah tiga jari Wookie yang bersarang dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Cengkraman Kyuhyun semakin kuat mengakibatkan seprai dalam genggamannya benar-benar kusut. Cairan bening yang menggenang di sudut matanya kini telah mengalir diikuti oleh member-membernya yang lain. Sementara Wookie masih setia mengelus-elus rambut halus Kyuhyun, sesekali dikecup kening dan pipi Kyuhyun bergantian tanpa menghentikan aktivitas menggerakan jemari lentiknya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, right!" ujar Wookie sembari menghapus air mata sang dongsaeng dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, ia masih sibuk menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Ah..ahh..di..emh..disitu hyung," racau Kyuhyun. Wookie tersenyum, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai bisa menikmati permainan ini.

Sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, Wookie menyodokkan jemarinya tepat pada sweatspot Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun mundur seiring sentakan yang dilancarkan Wookie. Dua sentakan terakhir berhasil membawa Kyuhyun klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan sukses mengotori tangan Wookie juga perutnya. Wookiepun mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.."

"Lelah, Kyu? tapi ini belum selesai, loh," Kyuhyun terbelalak. 'Ah, benar juga, sedari tadi Wookie hyungkan belum orgasem. Bagaimana ini? tiga jari saja sudah menyiksa apa lagi 'itu'?' batin Kyuhyun sembari melirik junior hyungnya yang sudah tegak

sempurna.

"Kau, sudah tak sabar?" goda Wookie yang sadar juniornya dipandangi oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa malu kepergok segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Melihat itu Wookie malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ternyata dongsaengnya ini sangat lucu. Pikirnya.

Wookie mengolesi lagi juniornya dengan lube, untuk lebih membantu Kyuhyun mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Diangkatnya lembut kedua kaki Kyuhyun hingga bertumpu pada bahunya.

"Bersiaplah Kyu, aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Oh! Dan mungkin akan agak kasar," Kyuhyun semakin takut mendengar perkataan hyungnya. 'Mwo? kasar? Tuhan lindungilah aku' batin Kyuhyun pilu.

Wookie mempersiapkan juniornya tepat di hadapan lubang Kyuhyun. Dengan sekali sentakan keras ia sukses membenamkan juniornya dengan sempurna.

"Aarrrgghh…Sa-saakiiittt! Sakiiitt..Wookie hyung..hiks..hiks.." Jerit Kyuhyun. Ternyata Wookie tidak main-main, ia benar-benar main kasar. Kyuhyun menangis terisak, lubangnya terasa amat perih dan panas bagai terbelah pedang ketika diterobos paksa oleh benda besar yang tumpul. Wookie mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat, berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya yang terlihat amat tersiksa dengan semua itu.

"tenanglah, ingat kata-katamu saat menenangkan Sungmin hyung ketika kalian melakukan 'ini', ok?" kembali dikecupnya singkat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Bergeraklah..hyung.." ijin dari Kyuhyun tak disia-siakan oleh Wookie. Perlahan ia mengeluarka juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja, lalu menghantam lubang Kyuhyun tepat di sweatspotnya dalam sekali sentak.

"Ernnggghh..hiks..mmhhh.." sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha menahan sakit, akibat ulah Wookie yang terbilang cukup kasar ini.

Wookie mulai menggenjot Kyuhyun, seakan tuli dengan erangan serta rintihan kesakitan Kyuhyun ia semakin menaikkan tempo permainannya. Membuat uri magnae kewalahan.

"Aaahh..uuuhh..ooohh..hiks..Wookie hyung pelan-pelan.."

"Ssshh..kau sempit sekali chagi.."

"Hyu..hyung..aaahh..uuuhh..se..stop..hah..pe..riihh..awwwhh.." ujar Kyuhyun lemah. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup menghadapi birahi nafsu hyungnya yang seperti kesetanan ini.

Wookie yang tak peduli malah meraup bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat bengkak dan merah, mengklaim semua perkataan yang akan meluncur dari mulut manis sang dongsaeng. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Diraihnya junior Kyuhyun lalu mengocoknya seirama dengan tempo tusukannya.

"Eemmh..hyummhpp..nghh..akmmpp..akuhh..maummp kemmp..luhh..mmhhpp arhh.." Desah Kyuhyun disela ciumannya. Sepertinya usaha Wookie berhasil, kini bukan lagi rintihan maupun erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun melainkan desahan nikmat.

Wookie semakin meningkatkan tempo permainannya.

"Wokiee hyuunngghh!"

"Kyuuhyuuniehh!"

Keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan sambil meneriakkan nama lawan mainnya. Wookiepun ambruk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hosh..hosh..kau..lelah..eoh?" tanya Wookie yang sama lelahnya dengan Kyu setelah klimaks.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..ne.."

"Tapi sayang, permainan kita masih akan berlanjut chagi.." Wookie menyeringai. Ia bangkit dan langsung menyekap kembali bibir Kyuhyun dalam lumatannya.

Dan entah sampai berapa ronde permainan mereka. yang pasti, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata seluruh member tengah mengintip kegiatan dalam kamar YeWook dari celah pintu. Mereka turut bersimpati atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dan memutuskan kembali kekamar masing-masing begitu ronde pertama selesai.

Ooo00oOo00ooO

-06.00 WKS-

"Kau bahagia sekali Wookie?" Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok dapur. Ia mendapati salah satu dongsaengnya tengah memasak sambil bersenandungria. Sepertinya eternal magnae kita ini sangat bahgia sampai-sampai tak dapat mendengar suara uri leader.

Puk!

"Kau bahagia sekali Wookie, ada apa?" Wookie yang merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorangpun menoleh.

"Ah, hyung! Ternyata menjadi same itu menyenangkan. Kau cobalah sekali-kali dengan Kangin hyung atau member yang lain,"

Plaak!

"Aissh, appa appoyo.." protes Wookie tidak terima kepalanya digeplak begitu saja oleh tangan dingin Kangin.

"Jangan pengaruhi umamu," omel Kangin. Ia jadi ingat kejadian semalam saat mendengar jeritan pilu Kyuhyun.

"Ayo hyung, kita bangunkan yang lain," Kangin langsung menarik tangan Teukie tanpa menunggu protes dari si empunya tangan. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya yang seperti ketakukan ukenya akan mengikuti saran Wookie.

.

.

.

Kini para member Suju telah berkumpul di meja makan. Termasuk Yesung yang semalam numpang tidur di kamar Kyumin. Oh! Tunggu! Ada dua orang yang belum menempati kursinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja jalannya Kyunnie," Semua pasang mata yang ada di meja makan maupun dirumah, warnet, jalan (yang baca fict ini) #plak. Memandang kearah dua namja yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makan.

Wookie tengah memapah Kyuhyun untuk berjalan. Dan yang dibantu selalu meringis sakit setiap ia bergerak. Akhirnya mereka sampai dimeja makan atas bantuan uri leader yang baik hati. Sementara Sungmin menarik kursi Kyuhyun dan membantunya duduk.

"Argh..pelan-pelan hyung, perih.." ujar Kyuhyun merundukan kepalanya dengan tangan menyangga di atas meja. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit dan perih saat berciuman dengan permukaan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Ne, mian,"

Semua member kecuali 'KimKyu' memandang prihatin Kyuhyun yang kepayahan dan langsung geleng-geleng saat melihat Wookie.

"Kalian sampai ronde berapa semalam?" tanya Yesung.

"Sepuluh," riang Wookie sambil menampakkan sepuluh jarinya kehadapan para member. Semua tersenyum miris kecuali Wookie tentu.

'Kasihan sekali kau nak' batin mereka kompak.

"Oh, ya. Kyu.." mimik wajah Wookie berubah serius.

"Ne..hyung.."

"Jadilah ukeku,"

JLEGER!

Semalam saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana aku jadi ukenya? Bisa lumpuh aku kebanyakan bermain kasar dengannya.

"SHIREO! Hiks..hiks.." pekik Kyuhyun. Ia melesakkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya sendiri di atas meja makan dan mulai menangis. Sementara yang lain hanya cengo, suatu peristiwa langka seorang evil magnae Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Berarti dapat disimpulkan bahwa jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Kim Ryeowook atau nasibmu akan seperti magnaenya Suju.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Fin

Nooto:

Anyeong! Maaf kalo ff-nya gak memuaskan, dan sama sekali gak hooth. Itu dikarenakan oleh author yang masih kecil nan polos yang berani-beraninya bikin ff beginian# apanya yang polos? =_='

Oh! Satu lagi, ini merupakan ff debutku di fandom ini. Moga readers suka ya. Kalo suka tolong di REVIEW ya!

GOMAWO


End file.
